Write It Down Word For Word
by milk-kun
Summary: All insideee
1. Summery

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I write a lot of these radom bits of stories which I never do anyhing with, so, seeings as it's about 12 at night, I'm bored and Fan fiction is bae - I decided to show a fewww~

I might add to this later on - this week, next week, next month, year whatever. I'lll just keep adding to it.

Every new chapter is a new story. Some will be ahort, some long. I guess maybe a few will be happy but hardly any - I don't do happy.

Anyway, here you areee~


	2. He wore Black And I Wore White

**Right. Picture this:**

**There's a dog and a cat. The dog's as black as night and the cat's as white as a pearl. The dog doesn't give one and the cat... well the cat thinks it has to be perfect. The dog and the cat are opposites right? And opposites never mix. They make rivalry. But just imagine, what would it be like if they were friends?**

Chrom listened for the hurry of footsteps doan the shool's coridor before he re-opened his book again. He didn't know why but he didn't like anyone to know what he was doing - not even what book he was reading. He stared at the page and tried to read what it said. He obviously could but he just didn't feel up to it. He sighed, slammed the book shut and sat back in his seat. He sat back up again the moment he realised that was a prince and he needed to have impeccable posture.


	3. You Just Didn't Believe

Sakuya stared at him intently for a second and for a moment Yuuya thought he actually believed in him, then Sakuya rolled his eyes and turned away. A knife stabbed through Yuuya that day, that moment - right through his heart.

A knife.

A knife covered in darkness.

Drip, drip, drip.

It spread fast, it shoved and kicked. It pushed and punched the pureness out of him. Out of his heart.

Sakazaki stared at Sakuya with one eye. Sakuya looked at him, uncertain but afraid to show it. ''I love you." It rang like sirens in Sakuya's head. Why didn't he say what he felt too -not a lie, not a made up fairy tale. The truth. But it was too late now.

"I-I love you," Sakuya stuttered. Yuuya slapped him, scratched him with the pieces of broken glass and breathed, "A bit belated, do you not think? Because it's too late." Down his neck.


	4. Sir Red Skudder

Sir Redward Skudder was by far the bravest and strongest member of the Group One Forces. He boasted about his missions and how many lives he saved to the other members. The other members started to get bored of Sir Red's stories and began to question them. Were even true? Was he just making them up?

So

Scourge Farrco went up to the leader and said  
"I don't believe Redward's stories. He's just a big fat liar who makes things up to make himself look good. "

And then

Even the leader began to wonder. But that wasn't the end of Sir Skudder's problems.

Oh no.

That wasn't his final problem.


	5. Impossible

He liked watching fights. So did I. That was before I started watching them with him. He guessed the fighter who won before the actual fiht began.

He said that the loser faked his own death.

At the time, I said that it wasn't very likely. In fact I think I said it was impossible.

He told me that it might be unlikely, but nothing's impossible. He said that word didn't exist.

I wish it didn't now.


	6. Evil Isn't Born, It's Created

A wave of bitterness flooded through him. It dove deeper and deeper, weaving itself round every calm sense he had in him. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He screamed and screeched as the anger tore at his insides like a knife. It flung itself around his heart, ripping it to pieces. Shreds of onxe a loving heart covered the floor around him. He stared blankly at the floor. Then up at L. He blank expression turned from spite to scorn, scorn to hate. His eyes were thin, untrusting.

"You look surprised," He look down at his bloodstained hands, "Why?" He breathed.  
"N-no," The black haired man looked up at his 'friend', "I-I'm fine, I just -" He looked around, stopping himself from saying anymore.  
Kira began to laugh, at first it seemed like his normal one but there was something not quite right about it. Something was wrong with it, it was just slightly off key. L sollowed. Who was this? Why was he here? And where was Light?


	7. I Stand Alone

Waves crashed and the wind howled. Trees were ripped this way and that, flowers torn apart. Among ruins of the latest tornado, stood a huge, peal house. Around windows and the polished door ways ivory was wrapped. Glass on the windows crystal clear and silk curtains hung perfectly over them. Every brink was perfectly in line and he roof tiles were never slipping.

Hail lashed against the youngest Le Bel's window. He lay there, pale eyes fixed on the ceiling. Thunder crashed outside. He jumped then scolded his himself for such foolishness. He let out a deep sigh as he saw the last light of he house go out. Finally alone with his thoughts. There was a knock on the door.

''Enter."

The opened and his mother walked in, "What are ou doing still awake?"

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry about your father, honey."


	8. Please or tease (WARNING MATURE CONTENT)

Natsu pushed raven-haired man up against the wall.

"You asked for it," he mocked. Gray cringed, he never thought Natsu would actually do it.

"Now," he said, running his hand down Gray's bare chest, "You've been a naughty boy haven't you," he lowered himself slightly then stopped, looked up at him and added, "And every bad boy deserves a punishment~" Natsu got himself right in front of the Ice Make Mage's dick before pulling down his trousers painfully slowly. The Dragon Slayer chuckled as Gray moaned ever so slightly at one movement.

"Natsuuuuu...uuuhhh..." Gray moaned as Natsu pushed harder into him. He left bitmarks and blood on Gray's neck to mark him as his own. The Fire Dragon would have stopped by now, after making Gray scream with pain countless times in one night, but he knew he loved it.

Gray continued to moan as Natsu continued to do him, harder each time.


	9. Rain Falls

The rain lashed against the pale face of Light Yagami. Even though the icey daggers cut through him like a thousand knives, his unnerving arua never faulted. His dark expression was fixed, never to be touched or altered. His mud-stained hair danced unceremoniously as the ever-going painful wind and unsteady heartbeats acted as a rhythm.

He stared unhappily at the abyss hat lay before him. He sighed. Light liked the silence. The feeling that no one was there - judging your every breath. The silence was his happiness. His drug. An unwanted, unneeded, smile spread across his face. It was off key - just like everything else I his worthless body. The only thing good in his life was gone. The only good in the world was gone... and it was his own fault. He looked down sadly at the river below.

The orange sun shone it's last rays on the small village. They could see the shops' doors close and lights' turn off for the night. A low but steady murmur of unfamiliar voices lingered 'til way past 8:00om - when the shops' were meant to close.

" Are you coming then...?"

" Due to the fact we are handcuffed together means that I cannot not, even if I would wish to." L glanced down at the handcuffs he had angrily put I on a mere few months before. There were bond to be a red mark long after he took it off, eve if it wasn't that tight. He didn't actually care about himself being 'scarred', it was Light he did care for.


	10. Already Perfect

Pittoo hummed quietly to himself as he sketched something roughly onto a plain piece of paper. He had been asked to look after the children as they had sleepover.

At first, the thought of staying with Pit's goddess and army sounded horrible, but it wasn't that bad. He was expecting them all to be hyper and talkative but apparently not. They all feel asleep quite quickly.

"Pittoo?" A soft, gentle voice spoke. His eyes widened at slight surprise but it wasbarely noticeable. Paulataina giggled quietly at this then continued, "Why are you still awake?"

The dark angel shrugged.

"Hm, I've always said that you can make a perfect world when you dream~"

Pit had sai that he'd stay up with him but ended up falling asleep the same time his army did.

Pittoo glanced around for moment then at the angel asleep on his lap.

"Why would I need to dream when my life's already perfect..?"


	11. The Stars

"Hi, Sakazaki-Senpai!" I beamed at him. He was staring up at the sky - AGAIN.

"Salutations, Mon Ami~" he spoke in his normal, low, smexy tone but his eyes didn't move from the sky.

"Are you thinking about Sakuya again?" I sighed.

"How did you guess?~"

"Well it was pretty-" I cut myself off, realising that it was sarcasm.

"In fact, Mon Ami, I'm not too sure why I'm still out here...'' Yuuya said, wistfully.

"I know!" I had a great idea!

"Why don't you try to match something you like about Sakuya to each star? See how many you can think up!" I grinned as Yuuya nodded.

"What a great idea, mercy, Mon Ami~" He gazed harder at the clear night's sky.

I left.

About 4 hours later, Sakazaki arrived back at in our school. Once he spotted me, he walked over to me. It wasn't that hard to see me seeings as I was the only one awake at that time.

"Hi, Sakazaki-Senpai!" I greeted again, "Did you run out of things you liked about Sakuya?"

"No, Mon Ami," he replied smoothly, "I ran out of stars~"


	12. Boring car drives are boring

The haired-man yawned and rested his head gently against the other mage's shoulder. He could tell by his heartbeat that he was asleep (if he was awake, he would've killed him).

THe car was still going as slow as ever after Lucy took the wheel. She had insisted on driving them all somewhere ever since the day she got her driving licence. Gray had driven the first half, obviously, bt he was tired and Natsu wouldn't stop pesterig him until he did sleep.

Levy and Lucy were still giggling in the front, as awake as ever, even in the painstakingly slow traffic. They had mentioned Gray and his names a few times but he couldn't be fucked to listen. Watching Gray sleep was much more interesting. Natsu was meant to be asleep as well but he had told himself that, if somethig went wrong with Lucy's crappy driving skills, he'd be awake to save Gray.

The Dragon Slayer's eyes darted up to the Ice Make Mage's face. He was so peaceful when he slept, so soft and gentle. Not that Natsu didn't think hat he was already. And those lips. So soft, so... kissable. He dragon screwed up his face, in an attempt to stop 'stupid' thoughts going through his mind.

After a minute of failed mind changing, he glanced over at Levy and Lucy in the front seats. Then back at Gray. They all seemed so oblivious to any action that could be made. It'll only be quick, he swore to himself.

The fire mage pressed his lips against ice mage's.

Gray opened his eyes.


End file.
